Devil May Cry: Ichigo Awakens!
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Instead of meeting Zangetsu in his inner world, Ichigo meets another Zanpakutou in his inner world, named Yamato. How will this change Ichigo's Destiny?


Devil May Cry: Ichigo Awaken's!: Chapter 1: Meeting Yamato

 _Heya Guy's, Dark is back with another fic that I came up with. (It's totally original... Totally... PLEASE BELIEVE ME!)_

 _It's not that hard to tell what it is, so I'm telling you nothing! YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! I SAID GOOD DAY!_

Summary: Instead of meeting Zangetsu in his inner world, Ichigo meets another Zanpakutou in his inner world, named Yamato. How will this change Ichigo's Destiny?

Begin!

Ichigo opened his eyes, darting them left and right rapidly to see if Urahara was attacking. When he did this, he noticed that he wasn't in the underground area of the shop, but in a strange place, with a bunch of floating Islands, one even had a statue of a foot on it, and was that a red crystal on the side of the foot?

"Welcome, Ichigo." Ichigo started at the voice, looking around to see who'd said that.

"Who said that?! Where are you?" He inquired.

"I'm right behind you," The voice said, "and my name is ******."

Ichigo turned, and saw a man with fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face, with blue-colored eyes.

In terms of apparel, the man commonly wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining.

Underneath the coat, the man wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He wears tan, finger-less gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

"What did you say your name was?" Ichigo asked. The man in blue gained a melancholic expression at Ichigo's words.

"So, you still cannot hear my name. How unfortunate." The man said.

The ground around Ichigo cracked as the man said, "Ichigo, in order to wield your Soul Reaper powers, you must find the box containing the powers, and pull me out."

The ground under Ichigo shattered, and he fell into the water underneath the floating islands, revealing there were thousands of boxes underwater.

' _OK, gotta find a box, one specific box in this LITERAL FUCKING OCEAN OF BOXES! Wait, didn't Uryuu once tell me,_ _"A Shinigami's Spirit ribbons are red." So that means I have to find the red ribbon... There!_ ' he then grabbed a red ribbon which pulled him to a box that was connected to the ribbon, he pulled it open and it contained the hilt and guard of his broken Zanpakutou, he pulled it out and disappeared in a flash of light.

(Urahara Shop, Underground training facility.)

"-Final Song, BANKIN!" Tessai Tsukabishi shouted as a large box appeared above the bandage/metal bolt-bound Ichigo.

The forbidden Bakudou was interrupted by a large burst of spirit energy coming from Ichigo.

The box then shattered as Ichigo leaped out of the Hole in the ground, with the explosion kicking up a lot of dust.

"*Cough**Cough* You alive in there, Carrot Top?" Jinta, a red-headed boy asked loudly, as the dust disappeared conveniently.

As the dust went away, the visage of Ichigo in a new outfit went through their minds as they stared at the blue-clad Soul Reaper.

' _Huh, why is he wearing blue? Soul Reapers wear Black! And..._ _I_ _s that a Hollow Mask?!_ ' Jinta thought.

' _Hmm, oh my, Ichigo. You certainly get more interesting with every passing day. Although that outfit looks really weird._ ' Urahara thought.

In Ichigo's Inner World, a certain blue-clad Zanpakutou felt like killing a certain green-clad shopkeeper.

Urahara shivered, before looking at the hollow mask on Ichigo's face, getting a feeling of familiarity with the 3 red streaks on it, despite knowing that he had never seen that mask before.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword(Wow, that sound so dirty... Meh.), pulling it out of it's sheath(And that sounded even worse... Meh.). He used the hilt to shatter the bottom half of the mask, pulling the top half to the side of his face, revealing his scowling face.

"Well, Ichigo! You seem to be alive and we-" "CAN IT!" Urahara was interrupted by Ichigo slamming the hilt of his sword into his face.

"Hat 'n' Clogs, I mentally swore, that after I got back my powers, I'd kill you!" Ichigo shouted, veins on his face pulsing in rage.

"Oh~, you think you can, Ichigo? Well then, let's see what you've got." Urahara pulled a sword out of his cane as he said this.

(10 Mins Later (I couldn't be fucked typing the whole banter between Urahara and Ichigo, so I'm skipping to Ichigo getting his Zanpakutou's name!))

Ichigo mentally screamed as he ran from Urahara.

' _FUUUUUUUUUUU-_ '

"Why are you running, Ichigo?" A familiar voice said.

Ichigo turned to reveal he was, once again, in his inner world, facing the man in blue.

"I'm running, because if I don't, he will kill me, and then I can't save Rukia!" He exclaimed at the man in blue.

"Ichigo, have you figured out who I am, Ichigo?" The man in blue asked.

"You're my Soul Reaper powers, right?"

"Indeed. Now, Ichigo, I believe you to be ready to hear my name, but first, you must cast off your fear. Look forward. Move forward, and never stop, never surrender. If you turn back, you will age. If you hesitate, you will be killed. Now abandon your fear, and call out my name." The man said calmly.

In the real world, Ichigo stopped, causing Urahara to stop behind him.

' _Has he done it? Has he heard the name of his Zanpakutou after only a few hours of having his powers back?_ ' Urahara thought.

Ichigo turned, "Rend all of existence in half, Yamato!" And with that, Ichigo's broken Zanpakutou transformed into a new blade and a Scabbard.

Yamato is a katana with an ornate bronze guard, the guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also features a yellow _sageo_ , the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

' _Hmm, Interesting Zanpakutou, especially considering Ichigo has the worst Spirit Energy control I've ever seen._ ' Urahara thought.

Ichigo felt the urge the urge to kill Urahara for some reason, before he said "Urahara. If you don't want to die, I'd recommend dodging this, 'cause I can't control it." Ichigo said.

Ichigo unsheathed his sword, and slashed it once, before slowly sheathing it.

' _What? He didn't do anything?_ ' Urahara thought, but kept his guard up as Ichigo slowly sheathed Yamato.

When Yamato was fully sheathed, and a loud *CLICK* noise resounded through the training area, and Urahara's instincts were screaming at him to move, as a cut appeared above his right eye, cutting the right side of his forehead and knocking his hat off of his head.

Urahara's eyes widened as he felt the cut, ' _If that had gone any deeper, it would have ut into my skull! And from what I can tell, the technique he used is incomplete. If it gets perfected, it will be quite the dangerous technique. Oh, Ichigo, how interesting the life of you and your friends will be._ ' He thought, before he ran at Ichigo, catching him as the Substitute Soul Reaper passed out from exhaustion.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey guy's, did you enjoy it, please review, fav and follow._

 _Dark Out._


End file.
